1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger that is used in the plumbing and mechanical industry, and in particular, to a hanger that supports two pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hangers are used in the plumbing and the mechanical industry for the installation of various types of pipes. In particular, these hangers support a length of pipes from one location to another.
Conventional hangers include clevis hangers that were designed to have only one U-bracket under one support yoke bracket, thereby allowing only one pipe to be supported under one yoke bracket. This type of hanger suffers from several drawbacks. First, the U-bracket on these hangers is not seismically secure to yoke. Second, this type of hanger can only support one pipe, so additional hangers need to be used to support two or more pipes that extend in parallel. This increases the amount of material used, and adds complexity and cost to the hanging system.